vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Prasus Ka
Prasus Ka was a general in the Roadani Military and a hero of the Second Desert War. Using that fame she claimed the title of Grand General in AeP 422 when the previous General died. Prasus was considered a measured and successful ruler of Roadon despite a lack of major military victories in her tenure. Her rule focused on internal improvements and shows of tradition. History Prasus was born in the North of Roadon in a small border village. She was the oldest child of two officers and was well trained even before the beginning of her military service. Prasus was accepted into the officer training program. Instead of going to the academy near her she insisted on moving to Sar-Makashi. While in the capital she made many contacts and was in the top of her officer class. The new Junior Lieutenant Ka, first assignment was in the High Guard as an assistant to a commandant. During this posting her division was travelling with the Roadani Navy. They were involved in several skirmishes with pirates from the Southern Isles. Prasus bravely commanded the troops when the commandant was injured. For this she received a commendation. When it came time to promote her she requested a transfer to the Border command to be closer to home. By the outbreak of the Second Desert War Prasus was in her 27th year of service and held the rank of Lower General. Her legion was involved in some of the earliest skirmishes and were instrumental in holding the Roadani line. Prasus’s most famous moment came in the third week of the war. Her legion was holding Western River on the border. A Toallan force nearly three times their size tried to use the river to slip by the border quickly. Prasus stopped their advance by stretching ropes and chains across the wide river. Then her legion took on the invading force. Despite their smaller numbers Ka’s leadership and the superior Roadani training won the day. The story became somewhat of a legend among the Border Command. Four years after the war the Grand General died. Prasus used her status as a war hero to make a claim. She received the backing of several important generals including several of the former war masters. In the end only two others had viable claims. All three decided to meet in Cherak to decide who would become the next Jarai. However Prasus outmaneuvered the other two. A friend of hers from her time on the High Guard had become an admiral in the navy. He used his ships to surround and stop the ships transporting the other generals. They surrendered without a fight. With her rivals out of the way Prasus went to the Grand Temple in Tel’Mar and completed the necessary rituals to become the Grand General. Since her ascension to the role of Roadon’s leader there had been a period of relative peace. Her rule focused on internal improvements including several reworks of the officer academy system, a crackdown on pirates operating in the Roadani Straight, and the improvement of internal trade routes through the desert. Although under her rule there have been no great battles she is still considered to be a good peacetime Jarai. She has no great enemies within the Empire and is considered an apt diplomat. The greatest crisis during her rule was when a small faction in Toalla was calling for their land back. A show of force at the border and the convenient death of a critical member of that faction eased the tensions. Many believed she ordered the death and the main Toallan government who didn’t want to get involved in another war, looked the other way. Otherwise she has kept peaceful but quiet relations with the other countries. In Yaerrus of AeP 446 she dismissed the leader of the Hrai Guards and sent him to work in a post deep in the desert. This was punishment for his failure for allowing an Iron Tempest Commando into Hrai Kraedox. She promoted Mezzin Qolat to head the Hrai Guards because she trusted him completely. She also recalled Krin and hired Oruc and Al’Sys to find the commando. After the arrest of the commando, she ordered the creation of a new facility in Sar-Makashi, where Roadon would work on recreating living enchantment. Appearance In AeP 446 Prasus Ka was over seventy. She kept in as good shape as one would expect of someone her age. She had short grey hair which she covered in a small black turban clapped with a golden dragon pin and decorated with several large hawk feathers. She wore golden jewelry including several facial piercings, and wore a well fitting red robe with a gold sash. She wore the great bronze sun necklace of the Jarai along with her soldiers amulet. She carried a decorative scimitar and wore a steel gauntlet on her left hand. Her boots were well worn and covered in golden trim. Powers Prasus Ka was an excellent commander who inspired great loyalty among her soldiers. As Jarai she commanded the entire Roadani Military and could be considered the most powerful mortal in Var’Tareen. She had a brilliant tactical mind and could beat her opponents without a single drop of blood being spilled. But if the situation called for it she was a skilled sword fighter in her young age. Prasus Ka also kept a pet lizard that was over five feet long. Rumors said it was more loyal than a dog and dangerous in a fight. List of Appearances Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm (Mentioned Only) # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper's Head (Mentioned Only) Supplemental # SitS Supplemental: Epilouge (Mentioned Only) # SitS Supplemental: Mezzin's Report (Mentioned Only) Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Empire of Roadon